Ne me laisse pas
by Norge159
Summary: Deux garçons dans une forêt. En face d'eux, un château prussien. Que va-t'il se passer? Quelles vont être les dernières actions et pensées de nos deux nations ? Venez le découvrir ici. Ps: l'histoire ne se termine pas forcément comme vous le pensez...


Bonjour/Bonsoir, ceci est ma toute première fanfic tout fandom confondus. Je suis nouvelle ici et j'ignore encore tout plein de choses sur le site.

Disclamer: Hetalia et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi mais au créateur d'Hetalia.

rating: T

personnages: Lituanie/ Toris, Pologne/ Feliks.

Bonne lecture =3

* * *

Ne me laisses pas  
_écrit par Norge159_

_Il courait, encore et encore. Il était à bout de souffle. Ses jambes peinaient à soutenir son propre poids. Mais il ignora ces signes de fatigue.  
_

« _ Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le droit. Dit un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux châtains retenus par une queue de cheval.  
_ Genre, au contraire, moi je pense totalement que ce château est abandonné depuis au moins vingt ans. Lui répondit un autre jeune, blond cette fois, et qui portait…une jupe?  
_ Feliks, tu n'as pas froid comme ca, on est quand même en Octobre.  
_ T'inquiètes, genre, pas Toris! Il fait pas si froid et, genre, au pire j'me changerai en rentrant. »

_Il courait dans cet immense château. Pourquoi étaient-ils venus dans ce lieu reculé, au fin fond de la forêt qui bordait le petit village où ils habitaient tous les deux depuis leur plus tendre enfance. _

Les deux amis entrèrent et furent accueillis par un immense hall dont la décoration faisait penser à un château de la Prusse, pays aujourd'hui disparu.  
« _ Ouah! Fit le garçon aux cheveux blonds, je sais, genre, pas qui s'est qu'habité ici mais il devait être, genre, totalement riche!  
_ Chut, il y a peut être encore quelqu'un qui habite là, on devrait rentrer. Je ne suis pas rassuré.  
_ Ne t'en fait, genre, pas, ton cousin est repartit avec ses deux sœurs la semaine dernière. Il risque, genre, pas d'être ici.  
_ Ce n'est pas ca, c'est pas la même impression qu'avec Ivan. C'est beaucoup plus…effrayant.  
Feliks le regarda fixement de ses yeux verts et soupira.  
_ Bon, si, genre, on a une impression bizarre ou quelque chose comme ca, genre, on partira. Mais on fait, genre, un tour des lieux d'abord. Et, genre, si on reste ensemble, il ne nous arrivera rien, ok?  
_ Si tu le dit, mais on part au moindre truc louche.  
_ Totalement d'accord! »

_Il courait, car s'il s'arrêtait, si jamais il stopper sa course effrénée, _la chose_ le rattraperait. C'est pourquoi il accéléra même si son corps était au bout de ses forces._

Le duo visita d'abord le rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait notamment la cuisine, le salon, des toilettes et une immense bibliothèque. Toris se retint d'ailleurs de ne pas feuilleter quelques ouvrages qui lui parurent fort intéressants. Feliks et lui atteignirent le premier étage (le château devait en compter au moins trois, vu sa hauteur), quand ils entendirent un râlement résonnait dans le manoir, bien trop rauque pour être humain. Ils commencèrent à avoir peur et se dirigèrent vers le hall, tirèrent la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés quelques minutes plus tôt mais constatèrent qu'elle était bloquée.

_Il courait. Dans sa main gauche se tenait un mince ruban de tissu. Il l'apporta contre son cœur. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. _

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la bibliothèque. Alors qu'ils se tenaient devant la salle, des pas, lourds et boiteux, se firent entendre à quelques mètres à peine derrière eux. Feliks se retourna et vit une silhouette au travers la lumière que les fenêtres laissaient passée. Une silhouette qui n'avait presque rien d'humain. Elle avait certes l'apparence d'un homme, mais elle se tenait bien trop maladroitement debout pour que ce soit une personne humaine. De plus le souffle rauque et l'odeur qui en émanait confirmèrent les doutes du blond. Il prit la main de son ami, qui restait pétrifié par la peur à la vue du monstre, et se mit à courir en direction des toilettes, au bout du couloir.

_Il pouvait entendre les pas qui étaient de plus en plus distant derrière lui, mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter, il devait courir._

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent à quelques pas seulement des toilettes, Toris se fit projeté sur le mur d'en face. Le monstre les avait rattrapé. Feliks s'approcha du brun et vit une tache rouge qui s'étendait dans le dos de son ami ainsi que sur le sol. Ce dernier réussit tout de même à se relever, prenant appui sur le blond. Ils atteignirent enfin la petite pièce qui leur semblait sécurisée et y entrèrent. Toris, ne tenant plus debout, s'affala sur le sol à côté de la cuvette.

« _ Ca va Toris? Demanda Feliks d'une voix faible qui dépassait à peine le murmure.  
_ J'ai…du mal à…respirer. » Lâcha l'autre dans un souffle.  
Le blond passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami, qui s'étaient libéraient du ruban qui gisait par terre.  
« _ Tu sais quoi, si jamais on s'en sort, genre, je te jure que j'arrêterai de piquer les fringues de ma sœur. Alors ne me laisses pas.  
_ Ca va…aller, je suis résist-»  
Une quinte de toux interrompit sa phrase.  
Quand la crise fut finie, le brun demanda:  
« _ Je peux te demander un truc, Feliks?  
_ Oui, bien sûr. Lui répondit ledit Feliks dont le regard commencer à se brouiller à cause de la peur.  
_ Est-ce que tu m'aimes? Je veux dire…plus qu'en amitié?  
_ Genre, bien sûr. » Sur cette réponse, Toris passa sa main derrière la nuque du blond et attira son visage près du sien. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent leur homologues. Ce ne fut qu'un baiser simple, chaste mais qui voulait dire beaucoup pour les deux adolescents.

_Il tourna à droite et fit face à un mur. Un cul-de-sac. C'était la fin._

Ce petit moment fut interrompit quand ils entendirent un râle provenant du couloir, celui où se trouvaient les toilettes dans lesquels ils s'étaient réfugiés. Heureusement pour eux, la chose inconnue ne les a pas repéré. Elle s'éloigna et le silence tomba durant plusieurs minutes, qui paraissaient interminables pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils pouvaient entendre les battements de cœur affolés de chacun. Tout à coup, une nouvelle quinte de toux secoua les épaules du brun. Du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres et il avait encore plus de mal à respirer. Le blond sentit la panique le prendre. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'homme qu'il aimait depuis plusieurs années, pas maintenant qu'il savait ce que l'autre ressentait envers lui.  
« _ Je crois…que je ne…pourrai pas…rentrer.  
_ Non! Tu ne peux pas mourir là. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, tu ne _peux_ pas me laisser. » Ses yeux se remplir de larmes et celles-ci commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, s'écrasant sur le sol.  
Le brun lui adressa un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui ne convainquit pas l'autre. La main gauche de Toris s'approcha de l'une des joues du blond afin d'y essuyer une coulée de larmes, qui fut rapidement remplacer par une autre. Son visage prit une teinte de plus en plus pâle.  
« Je t'aime, Feliks »  
C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il ferma ses yeux verts pour un sommeil dont il ne se réveillera jamais. Feliks le secoua doucement par l'épaule, il ne pouvait pas le croire, il ne _voulait _pas. Il le prit dans ses bras tremblants et pleura, il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré de toute sa vie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quand il cessa de pleurer, il essuya le sang qui s'était écoulé des lèvres de Toris, ramassa le ruban et se releva. Il ouvrit la porte de la petite pièce, doucement afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, ou plutôt _rien_. Il se mit alors à courir. Atteignant le hall, il se retrouva face au monstre qu'ils avaient vus tous les deux quelques heures auparavant. Commença alors la course infernale au bout de laquelle il tomba nez à nez avec un mur.  
Il se retourna, le monstre était juste en face. Ce dernier s'approcha de plus en plus de Feliks, qui ne bougea pas, tétanisé par l'épouvante que la vision lui affichait. Il vit alors sa vie défilait devant lui. D'abord sa rencontre avec Toris à l'école primaire, en quatrième année. Puis au collège, quand son ami et lui furent mis dans des classes différentes, où son ami commença à se faire persécuter par son cousin. Et enfin, quand il l'avait défendu en troisième année de collège.

Quand il fut attaqué par le monstre, il n'eut pas de regrets, quand il sentit une mâchoire se refermer sur son épaule, il n'eut pas mal, et quand il commença à se vider de son sang, quand il sentit les bras de la Mort se refermer sur son existence, il n'eut pas peur. Il pourrait rejoindre son ami, qui était désormais son petit ami.

* * *

_Quelques jours après que cet évènement se soit passé, le village décida de raser le manoir pour y construire deux ou trois maisons. Après tout, personne n'y habitait depuis des années. Mais quelques villageois tenaient à faire un tour des lieux pour voir s'il n'y avait rien de précieux qu'ils pourraient revendre. Ils arrêtèrent leurs recherches quand ils découvrirent d'abord un jeune homme ensanglanté dans les toilettes puis un autre dans un couloir qui menait à un cul-de-sac. On les ramena au village; trois personnes, deux femmes et un homme se jetèrent sur les corps. Un homme et une femme du même âge serraient contre eux le jeune brun dont le dos était teinté de sang, et une jeune fille d'environ vingt-deux ans serrait contre elle un petit blond dont l'épaule droite était méconnaissable et en sang. _

Dans un vaste champ de tournesols se trouvaient un garçon brun et un autre blond. Ils se tenaient assis l'un contre l'autre en silence.

« _ Dis Toris?

_ Mmh?

_ Tu crois que je pourrais trouver une boutique de fringues ici? »

Le brun rit, suivit par le blond.

« _ Je pense, oui. Après tout, c'est notre paradis à nous. »

Il embrassa le blond sur le front.

Ils s'endormirent tous deux ainsi, la tête du blond reposant sur l'épaule du brun.

FIN

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Et n'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour dire votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.


End file.
